The primary targets for any dosage formulation is to deliver the necessary concentration of an active drug to the site of action to elicit the desired therapeutic response and to maintain an effective concentration of the drug for a sufficient period to achieve efficacious treatment. Oral administration is generally preferred but is frequently dependent upon the bioavailability of the active form of the drug, i.e., the rate and extent that the active form of the drug appears from the dosage form in the systemic circulation. Bioavailability is affected by the drug's physical chemical properties, such as pKa, water solubility, oil solubility and stability, as well as its absorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion. It is well known that water insoluble drugs are not generally available for absorption through intestinal lumin and oil insoluble drugs are generally unable to pass across intestine cell membranes into systemic circulation (S. H. Yalkowsky, “DRUGS AND THE PHARMACEUTICAL SCIENCES: TECHNIQUES OF SOLUBILIZATION OF DRUGS,” Marcel Dekker, Inc., Vol. 12, 1981). Proper formulations can improve the bioavailability of a drug.